Rough
by IShouldBeDoingMyHw
Summary: Kori has a crush on Miroku, but she's too scared to tell him. Miroku notices that something is wrong, and confronts Kori about it. Then, a chase ensues. Will Kori's feelings be reciprocated or rejected?


**Inuyasha, nor Inuyasha's characters, is/are not mine, but Korianna is! Enjoy~!**

* * *

~3RD PERSON'S POV~

Kori just didn't know what she was going to do. It had almost been 8 months since she joined the Inu Squad on their adventures, she'd been having a blast up until now. Miroku, the lecherous monk, had felt his way into her heart and she knew that she'd end up telling him.

" _I'm scared to tell him… What if he rejects me? How will he reject me?"_ thought Kori. She didn't think she was ready to tell him how she felt, she was afraid of what might happen. She couldn't stay in her sleeping bag any longer, and left camp to immerse herself in thought.

" _It's late, no one is up at this time. I'll have some time to think this out, and…"_

Or so she thought, until she felt a hand creeping down her back.

"Miroku….!" Kori glanced at Miroku, then smirked menacingly.

"Y-yes, Ri?"

Kori cackled evilly, then put her hands together and over her chest, looking as if she was in prayer.

"Oh, poor Miroku, what would Sango say? Thinking of all the things she may do if I told her… It was nice knowing you, pal." said the _innocent_ Kori.

"U-uh, you know, I was just stretching my arms, nothing to tell Sango about." said the nervously laughing Miroku. Kori couldn't help herself, as she burst out laughing at his reaction to her " _threat_ ".

"Miroku, I swear, this is why I love… I love being around you…" said the downcast girl. Miroku could tell something was wrong, he'd become close friends with Kori, how could he not know?

"Ri, if anything has happened-" was what Miroku managed to say, before Kori took off running, flustered and afraid.

"Ri!" shouted Miroku, as he chased after Kori, fueled by wanting to get Kori to tell him what was wrong.

"Stay away from me!" yelled Kori, as she continued to run away from Miroku. After what seemed like hours, Kori tripped and fell flat on her face, getting covered in scrapes and bruises. She was covered in dirt too.

" _Great, I must really look like an idiot now…_ " thought Kori, as she reluctantly got up to face Miroku.

"Korianna." said Miroku, as Kori flinched at being called her full name. She knew she was in trouble, she'd have to spill sooner or later.

"What's wro-?" said Miroku, before Kori leaned up and gently kissed him on the lips.

Kori pulled back blushing, while Miroku stood there with a confused look on his face. Kori sighed, then hurriedly said "Iaminlovewithyou!"

"Huh?" questioned Miroku, not understanding Kori's fast speech. Kori fidgeted, then looked up at Miroku.

"I love you, Miroku."

Silence.

"I….. am deeply sorry. If you are serious-"

The _if_ part made Kori flinch, surprisingly more than the rejection.

"I do not want to lead you on. You and I are close friends, more than just comrades. But… I do not feel the same." said Miroku, as he looked anywhere but at Kori.

"You love Sango, right?"

"W-what?" said Miroku, as he turned his surprised gaze to Kori.

"I had a feeling, which is one reason why I didn't want to face you…" said Kori, as tears streamed down her face.

"R-ri…" said Miroku, as he attempted to physically comfort Kori, but she put her hand out.

"I'll be fine." said Kori, as she wiped her tears away and sniffled.

Miroku looked at Kori sadly, as she looked at him and began to walk past him. He didn't turn towards her, until he felt a sensation on his butt. A groping sensation.

"U-uh, Kori?!" Miroku was thoroughly confused, why was she groping him?

Kori smirked up at him, as she said "What? It's my turn to do it, think of it as payment for smashing my heart. And, as an extra, you better do well with Sango."

Miroku smiled at Kori, getting over her initial shock and confusion.

"I swear." said Miroku. Kori smiled up at him, as she pointed her head in the direction of the camp, saying they should head back.

Miroku shook his head in affirmation, and as he began to walk towards the camp, Kori couldn't help but think

" _Guess he likes it rough, huh?"_

 **Extra**

"Where are those two, they've been gone all morning!" exclaimed the demon slayer.

"They'll be back, now quit yelling!" yelled the half-demon. He'd woken up the miko, she'd been wanting her rest.

"INUYASHA!" shouted the miko.

"K-Kagome, wai-!"

"SIT BOY!"

* * *

You sure Inuyasha isn't the one who likes it rough?

Anyway, this is my first Inuyasha fanfiction and one shot, I hope you liked it!

Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, but Korianna does!

I plan to do a couple more one shots, then start a larger story with my OC, Korianna!

Thanks for reading, bye~


End file.
